


F-Bomb

by MedusaDavenport



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Optional Smut, Smoking, Smut, Title gives it away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaDavenport/pseuds/MedusaDavenport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagari has a strong reaction the first time he hears Akane swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F-Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this takes place before Episode 16.  
> The smut is clearly marked, but this fic is definitely R-rated without it due to excessive language, making out, and use of the word 'fuck' as a verb.

"Let's go steal a pack of Ko-chan's cigarettes."

Akane eyed the redheaded Enforcer as he shot her one of his winsome grins. "That doesn't seem like a good idea."

"But I've never smoked a cigarette," he said.

"How is that even possible?  _Everyone_  here smokes." Well, that was an exaggeration, but there were a number of people in the department who did. She found it a bit hard to believe that he'd never, not even once, snuck a single puff.

"Come on," he begged, scooting toward her from his side of the couch and clasping his hands together in a pleading motion. This was, of course, accompanied by that dastardly pouting of his that always melted her heart just a bit.

"Shu," she sighed, "This is a terrible idea."

He grinned. Damn him, he'd already won with that pout of his. Maybe if his lips weren't so... so.... oh, hell, she didn't have the right words to explain it.

Shuusei planted those lips of his on her cheek before he bounded toward the door, leaving her momentarily stunned on the couch.

She followed him, even though he could walk to Kogami's desk without her help. He was an adult, even if he acted like a kid sometimes. Most of the time. When he wasn't carrying a Dominator. For all she knew, he might even sleep like a kid, in a racecar bed with stuffed animals.

The thought made her giggle, and Shuusei looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," she said.

"Bullshit," he answered, grinning again. "I wanna know."

Akane shook her head and tried not to keep snickering. "I can't."

"Come oooon," he said, walking backwards in front of her.

"You're going to trip over something," she said.

He sidestepped a wastebasket and waggled his eyebrows smugly. "You're just trying to distract me now." 

"Maybe," she grinned back. His smiles were infectious.

"You've gotta try something more  _interesting_ ," he pointed out.

"Like what?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "Something I wouldn't see coming."

She spotted their office and pointed. "There's his desk."

Reminding him of the mission at hand worked. Shuusei tugged open Kogami's desk drawer and pulled out one of the many packs of backup cigarettes.

"Alright, let's go before we get in trouble," she said.

"Just a sec," he said.

He stuffed the cigarettes into his back pocket and turned toward his desk. Akane stared at the square, or maybe it was the way it took up all the excess fabric around his ass. Oh, god, was she really thinking about his ass? Even if it was a nice ass, she shouldn't be thinking about it so much.

Just because he flirted with her and made her dinner sometimes didn't mean he was serious. She doubted Kagari Shuusei could be serious about anything but work, and he wasn't exactly serious about that most of the time.

"Are you staring at my ass?" he asked, turning to wink at her over his shoulder. 

She tried not to blush, but her face felt hot. Judging from his smirk, he could see it. "It looks silly with the cigarette box sticking out. Like a tail that didn't grow in right or something."

He turned around the rest of the way, his arms full of candy and dinosaur figures, and winked. "If you help me carry all this stuff I'll let you touch it."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "I understand the candy, but why do we need toys?"

"Why  _don't_ we need toys?" he countered.

She had no answer, so she accepted his candy jar and followed him out into the hallway.

"Hey, give me a candy," he said. "I want a yellow one."

"Your hands are full," she pointed out, even though she was already pulling out a piece.

"Ahhhh," he said, opening his mouth as they walked along.

After eyeing him for a moment, she held the candy up to his lower lip. His impossible lower lip, brushing against her fingertips as she slid the jellybean between his teeth.

His head snapped forward suddenly, catching her first two knuckles in his mouth. She felt a slight scrape of teeth and then his tongue brushed along her skin as he sucked her finger. It should have been weird and maybe even gross, but it made her heart speed up and her stomach flutter.

She could have told him to stop, but she wasn't so sure she wanted him to.

"Mmm," he said, dragging his lips over her finger until it popped out of his mouth. "My favorite flavor."

She had no words.

Shuusei grinned at her, wicked glee flickering in his eyes from some idea she wasn't sure she wanted to guess at.

"What was so funny before?" he asked as they walked back into the room.

Damn, he had remembered. "I don't even remember," she lied.

He set the action figures on the coffee table and walked over to stand in front of her. For a second he actually did look serious, staring down at her, and then he grinned again. It was a relief, and she let out the breath she was holding without realizing it.

"You're such a bad liar," he said, yanking the top off of the candy jar. He pulled out a pink jellybean and held it up to her mouth.

Oh, crap. She could feel his fingertips around the smooth shell of the candy.

Some part of her that was every bit as immature as he was wanted to get revenge, just a little bit, for the finger-sucking incident in the hall. If anything it seemed like he  _wanted_ her to do the same thing to him.

She opened her mouth, clenched the candy between her molars, and sucked the tip of his finger into her mouth. The taste of wine lingered on his skin, mixing with the strawberry flavor of the jellybean.

At first she tried to imitate the way his tongue had probed the tip of her finger, but he made a small choking noise. Her eyes snapped open to look at his face. There was no grin anymore, just wide eyes staring at her and a flush spreading from one cheek to the other.

Curious to see what he'd do, she tried licking her way up his finger to swirl her tongue around the tip. It was just curiosity. This time his groan was more distinct and recognizable.

"Akane," he said, his eyes glassy and hazy.

She gave his finger one more hard suck before she released it. His shudder was visible and she felt halfway between smug and unsatisfied. She wanted--

His mouth crushed hers before she could finish the thought. Their tongues slid against each other and his lips worked against hers and she felt his hands in her hair and on the small of her back pulling her closer to him so the candy jar was crushed between their chests.

He pulled back and stared at her. "Ah, sorry. You should probably go."

"You're throwing me out?" she asked, still breathless from the kiss, vaguely aware that there were two different flavors of jellybeans lingering in her mouth now.

"No, I'm just... I dunno," he sighed. "There's not a whole lot of girls around here."

Her eyes widened. He didn't kiss like a beginner. Or a virgin. "You mean you've never--"

"No! I mean, I have," he said. "It's just been a really, _really_ long time, and, um..."

She felt a sudden dull understanding and turned to set the candy jar on the coffee table so he couldn't see her expression.

"You'll take whatever you can get," she said, failing to keep the bitter note out of her voice even as she forced a smile.

He winced. "Sorta, I mean, I did," he waved his hands in a hurry. "Not anymore! I mean, um, I just..."

Akane almost felt sorry for him, seeing how hard he was struggling. Except that he was struggling to reject her gently. "It's okay, Kagari."

When she called him that, he flinched. "No, no it's not," he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. I never wanted to make you hate me."

She managed a weak smile. "I thought you were the one who hated me," she said. "Remember?"

"Shit," he said, dropping down abruptly to sit on the floor. "I'm sorry, Akane. I've really fucked up tonight, haven't I?"

Her first reflex was to apologize, but the sting of rejection held her back. "No," she replied, "I'm the one who fucked up."

His eyes widened and his flush returned. "Don't say that word," he said, his voice sounding suspiciously husky.

"So you can swear but I can't?" she asked, irritated. "Fuck you."

She turned to leave and felt his fingers close around her wrist. She looked back at him to see his head hanging so his messy red hair hid his eyes.

"What now?" she said. "You kissed me even though you don't want me--"

"When did I say I didn't want you?" he growled, his voice so low it almost reminded her of Kogami, except she was so very much aware that this was Shuusei and her lips were still tingling from their kiss.

"You told me to leave," she answered, her mouth going dry.

"Because according to the Sibyl System, I'm a piece of shit," he spat, staring at her suddenly. She recognized a few of the dark emotions spinning in his gaze, from self-loathing to helpless anger. She tried to cling to her annoyance, but his stare burned it away.

She shook her head mutely. He was Shuusei, who loved candy and video games, who cooked like a professional chef and couldn't hold his liquor. She'd never seen him do anything to hurt anyone who wasn't already a criminal.

"I'm a latent criminal, Akane," he said, his grip tightening on her wrist. "Who knows what the hell I might do to you if you stay here."

A spark of comprehension incinerated the last of her common sense. "You mean you might fuck me."

He drew in a sharp breath and she saw the shift of his muscles tensing under his clothes. "Please. Don't."

"Why?" she asked. A distant part of her brain might've known, but most of her rational thought was being blotted out as she wondered what would happen if she didn't leave.

This time his grin was much darker and full of intent. He gave her wrist a quick yank so she stumbled against his chest. His mouth pressed against her ear. "If you don't hurry up and run, I might never let you leave."

She shivered as his hot breath skimmed over her ear. "I can't," she whispered. "I can't run."

"And what if I can't stop?" he asked, leaning back just enough to stare at her.

"Then don't."

* * *

**_SMUT-- skip to the next line break if you do not want to read it_ **

* * *

 

He let go of her wrist to grab her chin and kissed her again, this time more fiercely. His hand slid into her hair to cradle the back of her head and Akane gripped the front of his shirt.

She felt dizzy as he devoured her mouth, his tongue aggressively seeking hers. Just as she thought she'd collapse, one of his hands gripped her ass and hauled her off her feet. She locked her legs around his waist instinctively, her arms wrapping around his neck as she tilted her head to maintain the kiss.

They spun and she felt the stumbling movement of his steps before he pulled back to stare at her with hazy eyes.

"Last chance," he said in that husky voice.

She answered by dragging his head down for another kiss. He moaned into her mouth as her tongue invaded his, fingers digging into her flesh to drag her closer against him.

He pulled back again and tossed her down suddenly. Cushions broke the fall, and a moment later he followed, stretching over her to resume kissing.

One of his hands pushed her jacket open to run over her shirt, up her ribcage, pausing with his thumb stretched just beneath her breast. She wrapped one of her legs around his waist and squeezed until their hips ground together. They both hissed at the contact. He stopped hesitating and cupped her breast through the fabric.

She fumbled blindly to untie his tie, but only managed to loosen it. After a moment he broke their kiss and yanked the loop over his head. He stopped for a moment and stared down at her, propped up with his hands on either side of her head.

Akane didn't know what he was thinking, but somehow his gaze made her self-conscious and she felt her cheeks get hot. "What's wrong?" she asked.

He grinned slightly. "I'm just enjoying the view."

His right hand moved to the buttons of her shirt, his eyes meeting hers for a moment like he was checking for permission. She nodded slightly and reached to unbutton his shirt. Their arms tangled a time or two, and they kept getting distracted with more kissing, but in the end, they managed to wrestle one another's shirts off.

Then the warm skin and lean muscles of his chest pressed against hers, and he shifted his mouth from her lips to her ear, his tongue flicking over the outer edge. She gasped and arched closer to him, one hand running over his back.

She wanted to make him gasp again, to hear him say her name with that husky voice. Craning her neck, she managed to press her lips to the spot where his neck and shoulder met. His twitch and shiver encouraged her, and she ran her tongue across the tendon to his collarbone.

He lifted his head from her ear to give her better access, his eyes fluttering as a quiet moan escaped. His hips rocked against hers again and she felt the hardness between his legs pressing through his slacks and her quickly-dampening panties.

His head dipped again, his neck moving out of reach of her mouth. Before she could protest, his wonderful lips closed around her nipple. His tongue moved against the tender flesh, almost exactly like it had on her finger, and she moaned as she arched into his mouth.

Her fingers wove into his hair as he suckled her breast, his tongue flicking it to a stiff peak. His fingers moved to her thigh, sliding her skirt up to her waist.

She gasped when his teeth scraped her nipple, gently catching it and tugging while his tongue continued to flick and swirl around it. His hand pressed against her panties and she whimpered, her nails biting into his scalp.

He released her breast from his mouth to stare at her with those foggy eyes. His fingers skimmed inside her underwear, sliding over her slit. "God, you're so wet," he groaned.

His index finger brushed over her clit and she let out a loud moan, her back arching. She struggled to reach for his belt but he caught her wrist.

"What are you--?" she started to ask, but his mouth closed over her other breast, his tongue flickering against her nipple in time to the fingertips on her clitoris. Her head spun, her breath coming in sharp gasps and whimpers.

When his mouth left her breast she opened her mouth to protest, only to have him cover it with his lips. Their tongues slid together as his hand shifted, two fingers sliding into her as his thumb made circles around the sensitized nub above. His mouth muffled her moans as his hand worked her to a frenzy.

Those lips of his were slightly swollen from the kissing when he pulled back, watching her face as he shifted down her body. He paused between her breasts, turning to give each of them another brief suck before he kissed his way down toward her navel.

His fingers left her, instead hooking around her panties to yank them off.

When he hooked a thigh over his shoulder, she realized what he meant to do and felt a rush of heat pooling in her core. She looked down to see him watching her as his mouth descended on her soaking mound. His eyes trapped her as his tongue explored each fold, working up in small licks to her clit.

He closed his lips around the sensitive nub and sucked, his tongue repeating the swirling and flicking he'd done to her nipples. She felt his fingers slide in, knew there were more than two now, and then they bent up to press something within that made her moans loud and ragged.

His mouth continued the licking and sucking, his fingers putting pressure on that place inside her, until she spasmed with pleasure and cried out.

Finally he lifted his head up, lips glistening as he smirked at her. His fingers remained inside of her, his thumb resuming the slow circles around her clit. "I could do that all night," he said, in a tone that was halfway between a promise and a threat.

This time when she reached for his belt, he didn't stop her. It surprised her to see how hard he was despite having so little attention paid to his pleasure. He groaned as she grasped his length, bending to kiss up from her stomach to her breasts to her neck and at last reaching her mouth.

She could taste herself on his lips and tongue, and it should have vaguely horrified her, but it only fueled her lust for him. The tender kiss, slow and gentle, turned more frantic as she squeezed his cock and circled her thumb around the head.

"Akane," he gasped, pulling back just enough to meet her eyes. She could still feel his breath huff against her lips in pleasured gasps with every stroke of her hand. "I don't want to hurt--"

"I want this, Shuusei," she interrupted, giving him a squeeze that made his eyes roll back slightly. She squirmed a bit underneath him, shifting her hips so the blunted head of his cock brushed against her slit. They both moaned at the slight contact, and she lifted her other hand to his cheek, tilting his head to look at her. "I want you to fuck me."

She half-expected him to react by slamming into her with reckless abandon. He'd certainly built it up as if he had no self-control at all.

But he stared at her, his honey eyes meeting hers. "No."

Her brain couldn't quite wrap around the situation. "Huh?"

"I'm not gonna fuck you," he said. His hips shifted forward so that he pressed firmly against her entrance.

"But..." Did it matter, as long as he didn't stop now?

He planted a kiss on her forehead. "I'm gonna," he paused to kiss her eyelids, "Enjoy this."

His lips met hers and his hips slid forward, entering her slowly as he kissed her. His tongue explored hers almost lazily, except it was too thorough to be labeled lazy. His cock stretched her slick walls as it filled her, thick and hard.

One of his hands hooked her leg around his waist again and slid down her thigh to gently shift her hip. His mouth remained on hers, his tongue teasing hers as he adjusted the angle. He drew back slowly, deliberately, so that she felt every last bit of the friction between them.

She moaned into his mouth with each slow thrust, her arms and legs winding around him. Bit by bit, the pace increased, until he released her mouth to stare down at her.

His cheeks were flushed and a thin sheen of sweat coated his skin. She dragged her nails lightly across the nape of his neck, over his back and chest and hips, while her mouth moved over his neck and shoulder, finding spots that made his cock jump erratically inside of her.

"Ah-Ka- _ha_ -nnn-ay," he gasped, every syllable of her name turning into a noise of desire and pleasure. "Mmm g- _gah_ -nnnna--"

The hand on her hip shifted so his fingertips could play over her clit as he drove into her harder and faster. She nibbled on that sensitive point of his neck and ran her nails over the small of his back.

She might not have fully understood the garbled word-noises he made, but the desperate way he thrust into her made it seem like he was close. The addition of his fingers threatened to overwhelm her, too.

He lowered his head to plant wet kisses on her breasts as his thumb worked her nub, moaning around her nipple as the first waves of her orgasm spasmed along her inner walls, gripping him tighter. His hips slammed forward one last time, his mouth finding hers and almost muffling their cries.

They continued kissing for several moments longer, until he withdrew slowly. Akane suddenly became aware of how very sticky she was.

"Do you have a towel?" she asked, propping herself up on an elbow to look at him.

Shuushei froze, a guilty expression on his face, a sock poised just above his still-dripping cock. "Um," he said.

"I'll go get a towel," she said, getting to her feet and snatching a dishtowel off the kitchen counter for a quick-clean up.

* * *

 

 

_**END OF SMUT** _

* * *

 

_**SAFE TO READ** _

* * *

 

They flopped back on the couch and curled up together naked. His arms wound around her, his chest warming her like a furnace.

"Akane?" he asked, stroking her hair with one hand.

"Hmm?" she asked sleepily.

"You got any plans tomorrow?"

She lifted her head from his chest just enough to look at his face. He gave her a mischievous grin and even winked, but she could see a bit of nervousness in his eyes.

"I'm free after work," she said with a small smile.

His eyes brightened and his grin turned into a bright smile, something more real and genuine in its happiness than the silly or sadistic ones he showed at work. She stared at his lips for a moment, the captivating lips she hadn't been able to describe, and leaned forward to kiss him.

Kissable. That was the word she'd been looking for.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for how mushy the sexy part got.


End file.
